Broken Things
by Just a Thought
Summary: Well, nothing too serious. G/CC romance. Yep, a romance. My first one. Not for the citrus lovers. I mean look at the rating.


Warnings: It's long in my opinion. Mild language. Romance. But not for those of you who like lemons, see if you look at the thing called a rating you might notice that it's only PG so that means there's no bedroom stuff. Some may argue that these characters are out of character. Well, tough. Hahahaha! Deal with it, cause most of the characters in my storys are! I'll just be blunt, Goku dies. Ah ha! No you can't get away with not reading it though! See, his death is only the beginning! I don't think I'll have many people asking for a sequel cause this ending isn't sad. Just weird. Like all my endings *sigh*. (long warning huh?) (Don't ask why Goten's mad at Goku)  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, the characters. I don't make any money of 'em either.  
Oh yeah ONE MORE WARNING. This is the first romance I wrote so you really got to comment on this and help me improve!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AGES: Goten is a teen and Gohan is grown up.

----------

This story is dedicated to Anija for her encouragement and e-mails (including comments as well). This is my little insignificant and inferior way of saying thank you. I mean how can you repay a person like Anija?

----------

I started this I can't remember how many weeks ago and I have now finished. (You'll notice romance doesn't come easily to me.) This would've been posted before this on say the weekend, but I couldn't get on the computer Sunday. Vegeta: Start the story already! Me: Okay, okay!

----------

  
Gohan fell to his knees. He held his head in his hands with despair. A million guilty thoughts ran through his mind. He bit his lip trying to hold back the tears. In the end the pain was simply too much, Gohan slid the rest of the way down to the earth and let his emotions spill out of him. The guilt plagued him. "I should have been there." he sobbed. His heart seemed to lurch in agony. "Why, Why wasn't I there for you dad?" Gohan cried. "I could've stopped you from sacrificing yourself." he wailed. "I might as well have killed you!"

Goten and Chi Chi were there beside Gohan. They too were crying. Goten looked at his father's battered, bloody, lifeless body. Goku's blank eyes staring up towards the sky. "Gohan," Goten said softly, "there's nothing we could've done for dad." Goten looked over at his older brother, his cheeks were tear stained. His eyes were red and blood-shot.

Chi Chi was doing most of the crying though herself. She refused to talk. She just sat there and cried by her husband's body.

"But why?" Gohan cried out, "Why did he have to go and kill himself for us?" Chi Chi looked up at her son. There was a blank stare in her eyes. "Goku." she moaned. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Goku."

"Mom's not taking it very well." Gohan pointed out the obvious.

"None of us are." Goten squeaked as he burst into tears again thinking of his father.

"It's okay mom." Gohan reassured trying to comfort his mother. "It'll be all right." he repeated trying to convince himself. Gohan cast a glance at his father's body and bit his lip again. Then his eyes fell upon Goku's adversary. A look of pure evil spread across Gohan's features. He hissed at the creature that had caused the death of his father and the pain that now consumed him. Goten pulled his mother close when he saw Gohan. His older brother really scared him. Gohan's usual loving eyes were filled with hate. That was the reason Goten was so afraid.

Gohan took off at amazing speed and was out of sight before Goten could even react. "I hope he doesn't do anything bad." Goten thought as he led his mother home.

Goten woke up the next morning very late. ~That's weird.~ he thought, ~Mom should have woken me up by now.~ He was just about to rush downstairs to salvage whatever he could save from his father when he remembered Goku was gone. A wave of grief swept over him.

Goten climbed out of bed slowly and walked downstairs. ~I wish Gohan were here with me.~ Goten thought. ~Even if he was acting strange last night. Mom is taking this really hard. I don't think she'll be much company. I don't want to be by myself.~

Goten walked into the kitchen only to find his older brother. Goten nearly had a heart attack, but slid quietly into a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Goten asked glumly returning to his depressed attitude. "I came by to check on you guys and to bring this over." Gohan said holding up breakfast. "Bulma made." he warned.

Goten managed a weak smile. "So how's mom?" he asked as Gohan put a plate of food down in front of him.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you." Gohan confessed. "I heard her crying when I came in, but she hasn't come down all morning."

"I think I'll go check on her." Goten said running towards his mother's room. "Mom?" he asked coming up to the door. "Mom, are you alright?" he asked cracking the door open. To Goten's relief his mother was sitting on her bed still dressed. "Mom?" he asked again coming through the door. "Mom, you don't look so well." he said.

His words were the truth. Chi Chi's warm eyes had turned milky white and were glazed and blood-shot. Her normally tidy hair was a wreck and her skin was pale.

Goten brought his mother downstairs and sat her down in a chair. "Gohan." he called. "What do you think?" he asked. Gohan came out of the kitchen and looked at his mother. His eyes already laden with grief took on an even sadder look. "There's definitely something wrong." he confirmed. "I think we'd better get her to a doctor. Just in case." he added.

"Right." Goten agreed picking up Chi Chi and heading for the door with Gohan close behind him.

The brothers flew to the hospital and checked Chi Chi in. Hours later the doctor came out. "I'm afraid your mother is very sick." he said bluntly. "There's even a chance she might die. However, I can't find the problem. This is unlike anything I've ever seen." "Could it be the fact that our father recently died?" Goten asked calmly and coldly. His attitude changed from yesterday. All he felt now was contempt towards his father. ~It's his fault this is happening~ Goten thought darkly trying to hide his true feelings and keep up a tough exterior.

"It could." the doctor said.

Gohan and Goten sat down on some chairs in the waiting room. "I can't believe this." Goten said. "All this over dad." "Hey." Gohan said coming closer to Goten. "Are you saying this is all dad's fault?" his voice getting more hostile with every word.

"Well, it's not like I grew up with him." Goten said trying to cover up his grief from his older brother. "At least you had him when you were younger." he said getting just as mad.

"What are you saying? Do you want my life? To have to fight Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell? To lose dad as many times as I have? My life is miserable too you know." Gohan shouted.

Goten cracked and started to cry. "It's just that, I grew up without a father, at least you got him part of the time."

"Goten. I'm sorry." Gohan said. "Right now though, I think we need to think of mom." Goten shook his head in agreement.

Months later and Chi Chi was still no better. In all truth her health was failing. Gohan was walking to the hospital, he finally had some free time. As he walked down the street he noticed two cars that had crashed. The two drivers were swearing like crazy at each other. Gohan tried to ignore the drivers and walked past them. As he continued down the street he walked by an electronic shop. The TVs were set to one channel. It was the news. The coverage at that moment was on a school shooting. Gohan bit his lip and tried not to go into depression.

~It's so sad when someone goes and does a thing like that.~ he thought and continued down the street.

A few blocks down he saw a building that had been burned so badly in a fire, the frame was the only thing left. Apparently this building was a home because Gohan saw a family standing by the burned remains crying. He looked at the family and saw a little girl clutching a teddy bear with a short little pony tail.

Gohan couldn't stand it any longer. He ducted into an alley way and took off so no one would see him. He flew the rest of the way to the hospital.

~This world is so cruel.~ he thought, ~People dying, things lost, people arguing with each other. Why did you love this world so much dad?~ he asked. Gohan felt a strong disdain for the world growing inside him.

"Why did dad love this world so much when it only causes pain?" he whispered to himself.

As Gohan landed and went inside a nurse came up to him, "Son Gohan?" she asked.

"Yes?" Gohan responded.

"Please follow me." she said and went directly up to Chi Chi's room.

"Gohan." Goten cried as his brother entered the room. "She's dying." Gohan noticed his brother's face was pale.

Gohan raced over to his mother's bed. Indeed she was very pale. "Mom." Gohan said shocked. "Oh mom, please don't die." he whispered.

"Goku." Chi Chi moaned.

"That's all she'll say." Goten said sounding very worried. His eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Mom?" Gohan whispered. "Oh, mom. Please don't leave." Chi Chi began gasping for breath. "I'm afraid she's in her final minutes." the doctor said sadly.

"Bull." yelled Goten. "She can't die because of a broken heart!"

"I think the doctor's right." Gohan whispered in defeat. "She won't live." he said as a few tears escaped. "Not without dad."

"No!" Goten cried more of pain then anger. "She can't die. She just can't!" he wept.

As Chi Chi gasped for breath, a glimmer of bright light appeared. A pinkish glow filled the room. The bright light began to grow. From the light emerged a faint transparent figure of Goku. Goku walked over to his wife's side. Every one in the room except for Chi Chi gasped. Eyes wide in shock. Goku went over to Chi Chi and held her in his arms. He stroked her cheek and brushed the hair out of her face.

"As beautiful as ever." he murmured.

"Goku?" Chi Chi asked softly.

"Chi Chi, you can't be so sad over me. I died to save you and the rest of our family. Not to mention the whole world. I died with the thought of you living on, in peace." Goku said

For the first time since Goku's death Chi Chi actually spoke, "Goku, I didn't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave." she whimpered. "I can't stay." Goku told her with a sad look in his distant eyes.

"No." Chi Chi began to cry and tightened her grip as if he might vanish. "Please don't leave. I've lost you too many times before! It's not worth it without you here with me. I love you Son Goku." Chi Chi said closing her eyes and holding Goku tight. Closing his eyes too Goku whispered, "I love you too."

There was a blinding flash of light that lit the room. Chi Chi looked up and found that Goku was gone. A tear started to slide down her cheek as she realized she would probably never see Goku again. She felt the depression sink into once again. Just as she had given up all hope, a hand came up from behind her and wiped the tear away. In amazement Chi Chi turned around to see Goku alive.

Goku wrapped his arms around her once more and gave her a long kiss. Tears feel from both Goku and Chi Chi's eyes. The pain they had endured during the months of hardship and loneliness only strengthened their bond.

"Goku!" Chi Chi said breathlessly after the kiss. "How?"

"I don't know, but I'm back." he said smiling. "For good." he added reassuringly. "Well I never." the doctor said.

Gohan quietly slipped out of the room and went back to town. He was confused. His father had come back to earth. His view on the world was no longer black and white. Gohan walked past a window in a house were a family was laughing together. Gohan peered closer into the window. He saw a little girl with a short pony tail hugging a teddy bear. Gohan smiled, then he continued walking down the street.

  
END


End file.
